Users of electronic devices are increasingly relying on information obtained from web searches as sources of news reports, ratings, item descriptions, announcements, event information, and other various types of information that may be of interest to the users. Further, users are increasingly relying on search results as part of their work in various tasks. For example, a user planning a trip may rely on search results relating to fights, hotels, car rentals, and restaurants. Search results may be provided to the users in an ordering that may be based on ranking scores, which may be determined based on a number of various attributes. For example, many web services may provide a “like” functionality wherein users may provide subjective input with regard to the user's “like” or “dislike” of particular subject matter referenced, for example, via a selectable like object such as a like button icon displayed on a display area. Thus, system users may generate higher ranking values associated with display of search results, based on a large number of “likes” associated with their web pages.
Thus, a “likefarm” web page may include information displayed by a servicing user, in hopes that other users may be induced to activate “like” buttons that reference the servicing user's web page(s), so that a number of “likes” associated with the servicing user's web page(s) may incrementally reach a very large number, in a short period of time.